Orbes Verdes
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Drabbles según Tabla Amorosa de Musa Hetaliana para Arthur x Antonio. Del odio al amor hay un paso, ¿verdad? M por último cap.
1. Roce

El cielo inmenso y azul presumía de su estampado de nubes blancas y, junto con el sol, que despedía suaves rayos de luz, creaba en conjunto una armonía celestial impecable. Eso sí, no iba para nada con el estado de ánimo de Arthur.

Este había sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Francis, y si bien aquello le sentaba igual que una patada en la entrepierna, más le había dolido que sus criados le recomendaran -obligaran- a ir para entretenerse y olvidar sus problemas.

Inglaterra se había decantado por una corbata y unos gemelos, bastante caros y de buena calidad. Entre países había que guardar la compostura. Daba igual que odiases a muerte al destinatario, no podías dar sospecha de que tu economía iba mal.

-Oh, Arthur -le dijo Francia cuando llegó, dándole una rosa-. Puedes pasar. ¡Tengo un té que te va a encantar!

Inglaterra frunció el entrecejo y entró en la sala de bailes, bastante animada. En cuanto Francia dejó de mirar, Arthur estiró el brazo para tirar la rosa, pero rozó con algo que sonó a salpicadura.

-¡Eh!

Arthur se giró y se encontró con Antonio, enfadado y limpiando la gran mancha de vino francés que teñía ahora su blanca camisa. Arthur no se inmutó.

-Lo siento -dijo de mala manera.

Aquello enfadó más al español. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue, pasando por su lado. Cuando lo hizo, inconscientemente rozó con la mano la pierna de Arthur, que sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.

Tras aquello, en cada reunión que coincidían, Arthur buscaba el tacto de España. Tenerlo cerca, poder olerle, mirarle, provocarlo con aquellas insinuaciones con las que solo buscaba una cosa: tenerlo tras suya.

-Voy a darle la vuelta a la Tierra para llegar a Asia por el otro lado -le dijo España un día-. Así no pagaré vuestros estúpidos impuestos.

Arthur sonrió burlón.

-¿Ahora la Tierra es redonda?

Antonio le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Cuando me veas convertido en un gran imperio, vendrás a buscarme.

Antonio se fue sin olvidarse de su "señal", un leve toque en la mano de Arthur. Este sonrió con malicia para sus adentros.

"Te equivocas, el que viene buscándome eres tú" pensó.


	2. Caricia

Maldito Antonio.

¿Qué le ven los demás? Solo sonríe, ante cualquier cosa, hasta cuando perdió sus colonias. "Pero tened cuidado en las guerras", fue lo único que les dijo. ¡Idiota! Todo lo ve bien, hasta que ese niñato italiano lo insulte. Sus hermanos, a pesar de todo, sienten mucho aprecio por él.

Y es que solo se dedica a vivir, a ser feliz, y procurar que los demás también lo fuesen. Y es justo eso lo que me da rabia. Él sabe perfectamente que solo ha de hacerme feliz a mi, me molesta y, lo peor, que él lo sabe. Por eso me trata así.

Se pasea con autoridad frente a mis ojos, dedica a sus hermanos o al resto de naciones europeas más atención que a mí, y su ritual acaba con sus ojos clavados en los míos, sonriéndome y lanzándome un beso.

Y claro, luego yo tengo que ir en su búsqueda para aclararle -por enésima vez- las cosas. Cuando se siente acorralado, entre mi cuerpo y la pared, se ríe, me dice cosas que jamás permitiré que dedique a otros oídos y me acaricia con esas manos cálidas, llenas de amor y de burla, de manera que me hace dormir y sentirme bien, como él sabe que a mí me gusta.

Y otra vez que se libra del castigo.

Maldito España.


	3. Manos

Cuando pensaban en su situación, se extrañaban de lo que podían llegar a chocarles algo que ya sabían desde el principio.

Primero, el odio que se habían profesado el uno al otro por el trascurrir de los siglos. Claro, dicha tontería había acabado para la gran mayoría de los países hacía ya un tiempo, cuando la primera guerra mundial les enseñó lo que verdaderamente era el miedo, el sufrimiento y unas violentas ganas de rendirse.

Las miradas que se intercambiaban en reuniones, bailes, cenas, ya fueran de odio, burla o picardía. Las llamadas telefónicas o los mensajes de móvil cuando éste ya se modernizó un poco y, finalmente, los correos electrónicos.

El uno para el otro era una bendita bolsa de cocaína, su droga personal de la que no podían separarse.

Por eso ya les daba igual pasear cogidos de la mano por los bellos campos de Asturias o las costas gaditanas, o ir juntos al palacio de Buckingham o empaparse de la belleza de la preciosa Escocia. La cuestión es que estuviesen juntos, a veces caminaban largos recorridos sin hablar, tan solo agradeciendo interiormente estar junto al amado, sentir su mano, su mirada o el beso que se les solía "escapar".

Arthur estrechó aún más fuerte la mano de Antonio, mirándolo con pasión.

-No te vallas.

Antonio ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-No te voy a abandonar nunca. Es una promesa.

Y, por enésima vez, la volvieron a sellar con un beso en los labios.


	4. Abrazo

-Eres un sucio embustero- soltó España huyendo de los atosigadores brazos del inglés-. Solo estoy para lo que te importa.

Reino Unido enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Gibraltar.

Se hizo el silencio. Arthur recobró la compostura y se frotó las sienes.

-Aún estás con eso...

-¡Claro que lo estoy, lo acordamos ambos!

Arthur comenzó a preocuparse. España parecía querer echarse a llorar, y no estaba borracho, como las veces que lo había hecho.

-Te estuve esperando...-siguió- Hice yo mismo la ropita y hasta compré una buena vaca para la leche, que era lo que teníamos aquél entonces. Pero no, el señor británico es un puto mentiroso y un manipulador.

-Antonio...

-Te odio.

Arthur respiró.

-Si me dejaras hablar... Había venido hoy por eso mismo.

Antonio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué debo entender por "eso mismo"?

Reino Unido se sonrojó y sonrió levemente. Parecía una adolescente encaprichada.

-Antes que nada, he de decirte que fueron mis superiores los que me obligaron a ello. Cuando lo dije, me dieron una paliza y pensaron en ir a quitarte más territorios, pero me negué. Ellos aceptaron pero me impusieron ese castigo, el no volver a verte y darte el bebé que me pediste.

Antonio lo miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Lo... lo hiciste por mí?

-¡No soy gilipollas! -se quejó el otro- ¡Joder, te quiero! Pero el problema es que esa gente le fue contando la historia a sus descendientes y el parlamento siempre ha ido detrás mía. He venido hoy porque la reina me citó el otro día para decirme que haga lo que quiera con Gibraltar. Ya sabes, me tiene como a un hijo.

Antonio se quedó sin habla. De improvisto, saltó hacia Arthur y le rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo hacia sí.

-¡No me digas que...!

Arthur sonrió con picardía.

-Sí.

Antonio se separó y se fue dando saltitos hacia la habitación. Con mucho gusto fue Arthur tras él.

Más tarde volvieron a discutir, pero por ver quién era el que iba a decidir el nombre del pequeño.


	5. Beso

Arthur analizaba con suma lujuria el cuerpo del español, que había comenzado a desabrochar lentamente su traje, con movimientos pausados y tentadores. Ahora tenía el cuello y parte del pecho y hombro del español a tiro, en perfecta posición para atacarlo con besos y mordiscos.

-¿No te dan pena? -inquirió España- Hemos dejado solos a nuestros propios marineros.

-No van a matarse. Me encargué de tirar al mar toda la munición que había, hasta las espadas. ¿Has hecho tú igual?

-Sí -cogió una de las manos de Arthur y la puso sobre su pecho. El inglés notó una punzada en su prominente erección, y terminó de desabrocharle todo el traje.

Arthur se inclinó para besar los labios de Antonio, que le respondió con pasión. Se agarró al cuello del pirata y tocó la entrepierna de éste, que dejó escapar un gemido entre beso y beso.

Tomaron un descanso para mirarse, sonreírse y volver al mar de besos y acaricias en el que estaban inmersos.

Arthur bajó al cuello de Antonio, procurando no dejar un trozo libre de besos y suaves mordiscos, bajó al pecho, a la cintura, y comprobó que había dado en el punto exacto cuando Antonio exhaló un profundo suspiro.

El inglés se sacaba y se metía el miembro ajeno a la vez que se deleitaba con las súplicas del español, que le pedía más.

Volvió a subir hasta su boca tanteando el terreno con besos y lametones. A Reino Unido le dolía la erección aprisionada en sus pantalones, por lo que decidió que ya era la hora.

-Voy a entrar ya.

España sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Dime que me quieres- le pidió.

Arthur le dio un beso.

-Estúpido. Ya sabes la respuesta.

Lo abrazó y le contestó con otro beso.

Ambos marineros estaban sumidos en un mar de peligroso placer. Oír su nombre salir con desesperación de aquellos labios que adoraba hacía delirar de amor a Arthur, que se sentía aún más necesitado ante el estrecho y cálido contacto con el interior de Antonio. El español era mimado con continuas caricias, abrazos y besos; no lo admitiría nunca, pero se sentía a salvo en los brazos del pirata y le dolía en el alma cada vez que tenía que dejar de verlo por mucho tiempo. Y por eso, como agradecimiento a ese cariño, él gritaba el nombre de Arthur y le pedía más.

Cuando Arthur derramó todo su ser dentro de Antonio, soltó todo el aire de golpe y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de España. Se intercambiaron un "te quiero" y se sonrieron.

Y, pese a todo, aquél era el momento más maravilloso que tenían. Se acurrucaban como gatitos entre las sábanas y los brazos ajenos, admiraban la belleza de su pareja, aumentada gracias al hermoso rubor de las mejillas y el brillo de los ojos, se intercambiaban palabras y, luego, acunados por el resplandor lunar, iban juntos a un mismo mundo de sueños.


End file.
